Harley Davidson.TM. motorcycles are at the height of their popularity. The use of the motorcycles for pleasure and showmanship are ever increasing. People enjoy the ride, the sound, and the status that a Harley Davidson.TM. motorcycle provides the operator. Harley Davidson sells a number of different motorcycles, which have various looks and performance capabilities. The more elaborate the appearance of the bike and the more performance the bike has, the more expensive it may be. Many people, who cannot afford a new, larger and more expensive motorcycle, may customize their motorcycle to appear as if it was a larger model. Such customization may include different accessories, such as seats, running boards, painting, mirrors, and so on.
The customization of motorcycles is an expanding and increasingly lucrative industry. Many new and resourceful ways of adding accessories onto a motorcycle are being developed. However, none of the customizations allow an individual to customize their battery side panel of their Harley Davidson.TM. Sportster.TM. motorcycle to have the appearance of a Big Twin.TM. model Harley Davidson.TM. motorcycle. Further, many customizations are extremely expensive and time consuming. Some customizations may actually exceed the initial price of the desired motorcycle. There is a need for customization in which a fairly easy and inexpensive process may be undertaken to customize the appearance of the battery side cover to replicate the look of the Big Twin.TM. model Harley Davidson.RTM. motorcycle.